Talk:Nami/Abilities and Powers
Nami Physical Strength When she show this such as hurting luffy, it was a comedy moment. Water Seven Massive Leaps Ok, ive tried to add this several times in the past and every time it get removed, but ill make my case here and ask if there is a reason why its not worth mentioning. When Nami runs across the rooftops over the lower areas of water seven, she initially jumps from the edge of the staircase to the main city itself. here is the moment in question http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v38/c363/2.html between the staircase edge and the rooftops, its a rather clear vertical distance of at least 20 meters(and thats being generous, idd put it at 40-50) and a horizontal meter of at least ten between the staircase and the buildings. i know that the panel where she actually jumps makes it look way less(though the horizontal distance is clearly still the same), but thats probably more due to the perspective. checking other reference pics show that the staircase's level is indeed supposed to be so high up compared to building http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v35/c331/4.html all of this goes to show that even before the time skip, name had enough strength so not be hurt by a drop of 20-50 meters, and then jump across rooftops with no problems. is there any reason we should not mention this here? 14:36, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Because the jump was merely a plot device to get her there fast. I really doubt Oda was trying to show us Nami had extreme jumping abilities. 14:41, March 6, 2016 (UTC) by that argument, usopp isnt durable at all, as him surviving shit ton of damage despite clearly not possessing superhuman strength can be handwaved away as mere plot devices. yet we dont. we instead lists the facts that he has amazing durability, because he survives things that would easily cripple or kill a normal human being. the exact same thing that is mentioned here. this site is about gathering facts and then listing them, and as ive said, nami jumped a fall of at least 20 meters and went on with little injury, a very impressive show of durability. also, she got up again with the rest of the crew with little injury after being buried by rocks when they crashed into the tower at justice later at enies lobby, thats also not mentioned here for some reason, despite very clearly showing that nami is more durable than one would expect. also, usopp, who oda has confirmed will always be weaker than nami, survived a far larger drop(not even landing on his feet) when he jumped from the broken staircase to try and join up with the crew at the end of the arc. 17:03, March 6, 2016 (UTC) You have to stop viewing actions in One Piece by real world standards. 04:10, March 7, 2016 (UTC) yeah, humans in one piece are far more durable than theyre real life counterparts. thats basicly exactly what this is about. 05:55, March 7, 2016 (UTC)